


His Blood Runs Gold

by perseusjacksonjasongrace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Jason, Dark Percy, M/M, Percy is a God, also this fic do be putting you through the wringer, i'm not responsible for therapy, percy is a god au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseusjacksonjasongrace/pseuds/perseusjacksonjasongrace
Summary: Percy Jackson is the God of Protection and Guidance, and there is none he wishes to protect more than his dear friends. So when one certain demigod asks him for guidance on a solo quest, Percy does not hesitate to say yes, even if the Son of Jupiter seems to hate him. What will Percy Jackson stop at to keep his friends safe? Nothing.
Relationships: jercy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	1. In His Honour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello angels! This was one of the first multi-chapter fics i ever wrote and to this day one of my favourites; for nothing else but it's featuring of dark!percy and dark!jason. And you know ya girl is a slut for that. I hope you enjoy, and find god!percy as delicious as i do!

_We were warm and shivering,_

_and young and ancient,_

_and alive._

_-We Were Liars, E. Lockhart_

Time is non-existent anymore. Percy should be twenty this year but now that he has ichor flowing through his veins, he can be 102 or 5. He has done things Homer would write epic poems about. If he were around at the dawn of time Ovid would have happily dedicated the _Metamorphoses_ to him. But today Percy Jackson has been a god for three years and he has never felt more mortal in his life.

“Percy my boy, what are you doing here?”

“Hello Father, Camp Half-Blood is throwing a campfire in my honour and I thought it’d be rude not to show my face.”

“Very noble of you son. I remember back in my day the Greeks–“

Percy zoned out, tired of hearing how people bowed down to all these stuffy Olympians. The camp threw a celebration every year on the day he got immortalized and in return he reinforced the borders and blessed every demigod before they leave at the end of summer. He doesn’t know if he’s doing a good job, he doesn’t even know if what he does is making a difference, but he doesn’t know how else to give back to the camp and the people that saved his life again and again; who loved him and fought next to him and oh gods followed _him_ into battle.

He’s never had the chance to talk to Chiron, who’s always busy with this demi-god and that satyr, and this nymph. He barely gets the chance to talk to all his old friends– between the new campers wanting to hear his stories and the general chaos of end of summer camp-life. He thanked the powers that be–what a jarring thought that he was one of those powers now– that he managed to find days in-between to see Annabeth and Grover.

He smiled to himself as he remembered the last time he saw Annabeth. She had been moving into her own apartment to start her third year at the University of New Rome. To his unsurprised delight she had chosen archaeology as her major but somehow slipped Latin and Ancient Histories into her schedule. He had helped carry bags and bags filled with books up to her room and they spent the day setting her up and making sure everything was in its place before she started the year.

Their relationship had progressed so softly, so slowly, Percy sometimes felt like he had imagined the year they had as a romantic couple. After he became a god they managed to go on a few dates, some interrupted by hothead immortals and revengeful monsters, and some blissfully alone. But once Annabeth started university and Percy was called again and again to help with this problem and that, it became a hassle to set up dates and figure out when to meet. They didn’t grow apart, so much as grow between. And although he missed the softness of Annabeth, he had gained a friend who knew him more deeply than any being alive– he was eternally grateful for that, and he couldn’t hate what they lost out on.

“Son, are you listening?” Poseidon pulled him from his thoughts.

“Yes father, it really was a great time for you. I have to go now, but Iris message if you need me.” And without waiting for a reply Percy strode out of Olympus and into the streets below.

He considered snagging a car but decided against it, since you couldn’t very well drive into Camp Half-Blood. Instead he walked into the ocean and let the current take him all the way to Long-Island, till he could smell the strawberries on the ocean wind and hear the echoes of camp games and reedpipes.

He stepped onto the beach, loving the soft sinking impressions he made in the sand. After his blood turned gold he realized he could walk on the sand and make no footprints whatsoever. The idea scared him so much he sunk under water and cried for three hours. How could he leave nothing behind? How could he have no imprint? It was Tyson, riding on his rainbow hippocampi who found him and showed him how to balance his weight; showed him how to step into the sand and not on it. When his footprints reappeared once more, he hugged his brother so hard if Tyson weren’t a cyclops his ribs might have cracked.

So Percy walked up the beach and through the strawberry fields, taking the time to breathe in the forest air, the fruit breezes, and ah the smell of chaos.

“JACKSON!” Connor Stoll yelled.

And with that single announcement Percy was home.

The day was spent in good spirits: racing with various campers up the wall and avoiding every deadly thing it spat at you– even if he couldn’t really die; then eating in the dining hall and getting to travel between tables without getting glares from various houses or Chiron; laughing as all the food turned blue just for him.

When it was time Percy walked with some of his friends; Clarisse who grew to be a steady, if raging fire, by his side, and Connor Stoll who is now the oldest of the Hermes kids since Travis left for college, and of course Will who above everyone reserves the right to make sure his friends were protected.

In a moment of vulnerability, he broke down on Percy’s immortal shoulder and wept. _I don’t want to bury anymore of my friends Percy. I don’t want to be tending to them as they die in my infirmary. I can’t do it anymore._ For him, Percy double, sometimes in moments of obsessiveness, triple checked his border defenses.

Now the little group walks around the perimeter of the camp and talks softly and contentedly as Percy knocks against the shimmering force, leaking power into the hollow spots.

“How is everyone at camp?” He asked.

“Fine, nothing has changed much. Ever since the Giant War it feels as if everything has calmed down to a lull. I’m wary it’s the eye before the storm but gods-dammit we deserve a break.” Connor answered.

Percy hid the rage of that truth but let the ache of those words settle in his bones. He simply nodded at Connor and turned to Clarisse.

“Are there any new campers who need to be protected?”

“Only a few, a lot have moved to New Rome over the last years.” There was a bitter edge to her words, caused by the sting of loss.

“You cannot blame them for wanting a life that is not concentrated to three months of safety.”

“I know,” Her nostrils flared, she kicked the rock in front of her. “I know. It just sucks that there’s so few of us now.”

“Maybe we can see about hosting annual games at each camp over the summer?” He suggested, careful to not step where the cracks spidered underneath him– even if the labyrinth had collapsed there was still the chance something tunneled beneath.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Will piped up, “Maybe then I can convince Nico to stay for more than one week.” He rolled his eyes, but the glimmer of happiness in them gave away his annoyed pretense.

“I will talk to the Praetors over there and let you know.”

“Thank you, Percy.”

They turned to face him.

He stared at them for a moment, studying their faces. Even now, all these years later it was jarring to see the signs of growth in their make-ups. He couldn’t say aging, they were barely hitting their twenties, gods Will was still a teenager, albeit not for much longer; but it was weird to watch as they grew up, watch as time changed their features, changed them.

Clarisse, who used to be a spitfire of rage and fierce protectiveness was now, more a well-kept hearth. She was still full of flame, but it was contained, and her fierce was warm instead of scorching.

And Connor, who had been attached to his brother at the hip, was all grown up. Travis was three years into a degree and Connor, although a prospective honours student, had forfeited college until he could figure out what he wanted to do. He was the sole head of the Hermes cabin, but somehow, he kept up the mischief as if the two were still together. The shenanigans are some of Percy’s favourites to hear around the campfire.

And Will, who is dating Nico di Angelo. The two were often running between the camps, though Nico more than the child of Apollo. It was Will, Percy thought, who brought the camp together, more than anyone. And Will, who in the process had lost the most. For him, Percy would continue to be here every year, would continue to help if they called when they were in trouble. Because he too was tired of seeing his friends die. Tired of seeing his friends mourn.

“It’s almost time for me to go but I wanted to say,” He fought to choke back the rising wave of emotions, “I wanted to say thank you. For keeping my home safe. And thank you for being my friends.”

Their hug lasted many moments, ribbons of friendship passing between them. And when Percy walked back into the sea, he was glad no-one could tell the difference between tears and ocean.

Friends, the word echoed in his head. So few and far between since he became a God. It was not that people feared him, they just became… wary. They fell into that space in-between, where one wrong move could plunge them into fear. When he first turned divine, he counted on his fingers how many friends he had, and if he didn’t have enough digits, he deemed it a good day. Now he can count with aching clarity all the people who loved him, and still have fingers to spare.

Annabeth asked him once if he regretted taking up Zeus’ offer, if he regretted turning his red blood gold.

He hadn’t answered her till three weeks later, over a three am phone call.

 _I don’t regret it_ , he had said, _because I know I can help this way. I know I can protect my family and friends better this way._ And when the phone had gone dark, he had whispered into the void of his room– an alcove of coral far, far, far underwater _– I don’t regret it, but I’m so lonely._ The tears at that admission did not stop flowing for many hours.


	2. A ReQuest

_we’re just kids_

_we aren’t supposed to be heroes._

It had been three months since his birthday, and last visit to Camp when Percy was summoned by demigods once more. This time, the call of Latin rushing through the waters.

New Rome. It never failed to amaze him. The stone buildings, and cobbled streets. The cafes bursting with energy and the people bustling as if the only care is whether there’s enough whipped cream in their Frappuccino. It is his eternal amusement that New Rome somehow mixed American culture and Italian heritage so well that it offended both Italians and Americans.

Percy walked through the Little Tiber and relished in the fact that the water no longer leeched him of power, but embraced him as if saying _welcome, it’s nice to know you_.

“Oh well if it isn’t Percy Jackson,” A husky, rolling voice called.

Percy smiled wide and unrestrained as he took in the sight of his friend and former co-praetor.

“Good Morning Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano,”

“A good morning indeed if I get to see you.”

He laughed and embraced her. It was this relationship that had perhaps, changed the most since their initial encounters. Reyna had become a source of steadiness, and common sense during his time of immortality. After fighting side by side in the Giant War Percy had thanked her personally for the Athena Parthenos, for looking after Nico. Most importantly he stood beside her as they had a proper ceremony for Scipio and when all the tears had dried, Percy had manipulated the waves to look like a horse ready to fly and Reyna had laughed and cried, and hugged him so tight he wondered if she’d leave an imprint in the shape of her on his ribcage. But he had hugged her back and they had walked to the stables, donuts in hand, to say hello to the pegasi there.

When he chose to accept godhood, that second time, after the second war, it was Reyna who walked him through the power; who trained him to handle it. Although she didn’t have ichor running through her veins, she knew how to handle power, how to have control. They had spent many long days, and even longer nights practicing that control.

“I was called here by someone,” He said, as they walked towards the camp.

“Mhm,” She frowned, “Guess we’ll find out soon enough.”

And with a quick hello to the border sentries, the two strolled into the heart of New Rome. There were many stops, and hellos, and how are you’s on the way to the temple. Percy paused often and happily, as he greeted old friends and learned the names of new ones.

It was Frank, however, who caught them on their last stretch.

“Percy!”

They barreled into each other, laughing as Frank lifted him clean of his feet. The brothers saw each other as often as their schedules would allow. Sometimes it was in the form of fish and friend at Poseidon’s palace. Sometimes it was an Iris message that simply made sure they were both alive.

“How are you?” Frank asked, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

“I’m just the same thank you. Can’t complain when I get to eat as many of mom’s cookies as I want and just change into a fish to swim off the calories.”

Frank laughed, loud and boisterous, it was the only thing that contrasted his usual shy personality.

“Where are you and my favourite Praetor off too?”

“I’m your only Praetor Frank,” Reyna rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips.

“That’s why you’re my favourite!”

She shook her head, laughing.

“I’m here,” I said, “Because someone summoned me.”

“Oh,” Frank frowned, and immediately he changed from goofy brother to son of Mars and Praetor to New Rome.

“Wanna head up to the temple with us?”

“No, no just let me know who it is. I actually have to snatch Reyna. There’s been some arguments between the cohorts and we have to sort it out before someone challenges someone to do something stupid.

Percy smiled, “Go ahead, I’ll let you know who called for me.”

With a final hug from both of them, they hurried into another building and out of sight. He loosed a soft breath, turning to walk the rest of the way.

And when Percy stepped onto the marble floors of the temple, he was suddenly very glad Reyna and Frank had things to do, because leaning against the wall, eyes closed, hands stuffed into pockets was Jason Grace.

“I didn’t know if you would come,” The son of Jupiter spoke, eyes still closed, leg propped against the wall like caring was too much of an effort.

“I didn’t know who called, and I don’t make a habit of ignoring my summons.” Percy stood stock-straight at the entrance.

Jason didn’t do anything, didn’t say anything for a long while. Once, years ago, Percy would have fidgeted and hopped and paced, unable to stop moving, but now he could stand for hours, waiting, watching, _being_. It was as if time, once a waterfall racing to reach the bottom, had slowed to droplets that caught themselves on every nook and cranny before falling delicately to the pool below.

“I wanted to ask you,” Jason finally started, “If you would guide me on a quest?”

Percy startled, staring at his former friend in shock, “But I thought you hated me?” He spluttered.

“I don’t hate you Percy. I _can’t_ hate you.” The blonde finally turned to him.

“You completely cut me off after the War? You didn’t even come near me for weeks?”

“Can we not get into this right now? I had- have my reasons, but I need your guidance on this one.”

“Of course, I’ll protect you. That’s literally what I’m the god of.”

“Thank you,” A sigh escaped the demigod. “I leave tomorrow.”

“What is the quest?”

“I have to retrieve the Arrows of Cupid, Eros, whatever.” A strong jaw clenched.

“Why you?”

A sour grin graced his features, “Why not?”

“There is always a reason.” Percy said softly, trying to catch those blue eyes.

Jason’s laugh was bitter, “Apparently ever since mine and Nico’s encounter with the lovely divinity he has taken a liking to my ‘courage and love for my friends.’”

“And what other demigods are supposed to be with you?”

“No-one. Eros wants me to do it alone.”

“But quests have to be in groups of three.”

“I know, I tried explaining that, but he just laughed and said, ‘What is three Jason Grace, but a number?’ and then left.”

“Where are you going first?”

“The Oracle said I need to follow the north star. I don’t know how in Hades’ name I’m supposed to do that but whatever, that’s tomorrow’s problem.”

Percy nodded, “Okay, well I’ll see you then, I guess.”

“Bye,” Jason gave a curt nod.

“Bye Grace.” He hid the hurt unfolding in his eyes and started out the temple.

“Jackson,”

“Yea?” He turned.

“Thank you, for doing this.”

“Anything for you.”

***

Percy met Jason at sunset on the outskirts of Camp Jupiter.

“Let’s get this over with,” Jason scowled, hefting his backpack and walking through the Little Tiber.

“Well hello to you too.” Percy raised a brow.

“Sorry,” The blonde winced, “I didn’t get a good sleep last night.”

“Well I hope the rest of the quest isn’t so dower. I’d hate to have to share my mom’s cookies with someone who looks like they’d rather be anywhere else.”

“You brought cookies?” Blue eyes widened in surprise.

“Yea, I went to visit my mom before I left, and she insisted I bring you some since you used to love them so much.” He shrugged

“Oh, well tell her I said thank you.”

“You can tell her yourself when we get back.”

Jason mumbled something under his breath but before Percy could ask him to repeat it a storm came barreling towards them.

“Hi Tempest, thanks for coming buddy.”

“Are we to be travelling by air?” Percy asked anxiously.

“I figured it’d be easier to follow the star if I was above the clouds.”

Percy knew Zeus wouldn’t zap him with lightning, but he was still wary of taking to the skies. He spent some moments contemplating while Jason got himself situated on the storm made beast.

“You coming?”

Holding back a wave of fear he nodded, and with a flick of his hand shaped a cloud into a pegasus.

“I name you Zarya.” Percy said softly. The winged animal blinked, once, twice and then looked at Percy and bowed its head.

With a soft brush down its strong neck, he mounted.

Jason stared at him.

“What? Is everything okay?”

“You can just do that now? Just create animals out of thin air?”

“I can only manipulate water but yes I can create animals.”

The demigod just stared at him before shaking his head and tapping his horse.

Before Percy could blink, they were gone.

“What am I going to do with him Zarya?”

The Pegasus didn’t respond but Percy could feel it’s noncommittal shrug.

“Not a talker, are you?”

“Hardly anyone to talk to, my Lord.”

“Oh please, none of that ‘my lord’ stuff. My friends rinse me enough. Percy will do just fine.”

He could feel her laugh. “Ready to go then Percy?”

“Lead the way.”

They caught up to the storm and his stallion, in half a breath.

“Trying to get rid of me that easily Grace?”

“If it was that easy, I’d be questioning your godly hood.” He threw a smirk over his shoulder.

“Oo ouch,” Percy put a hand to his chest.

Jason laughed and it may have been the most glorious sound the God had ever heard.


	3. The Prophecy Says Heal

_they made you into a weapon_

_and told you to find peace._

They travelled for hours by the light of the moon. Conversation was sparse and restricted to the quest, made clear only by Jason’s refusal to answer anything beyond that.

“I don’t know how long to follow the star for,” The demigod was mumbling, staring into the skies.

“Leave it to a prophecy to be as vague as possible.”

“Can’t you use your godly-hood to help?”

“You know it doesn’t work like that.” Percy frowned.

“Yea I know but it was worth the shot,” Jason sighed.

“What do the arrows look like?”

“Hah, you should know the lovely divine would never tell us such helpful details.”

He laughed, “I remember frantically searching for Zeus’ lightning bolt on my first quest. We didn’t know how it would appear and then suddenly it was in my backpack while we faced the God of the Underworld. Fear had never tasted so deadly before.”

“Tell me about it. Trying to slay that damn Trojan monster felt like a one-way ticket to the end of the road.”

Percy shuddered as moments from various quests reeled through his mind.

“Guess nothing much changes, hey?” Jason huffed. “I’m still going on fatal quests for spoiled Gods.”

“At least this time you have one of those Gods by your side,” He joked

“Are you admitting that you’re spoilt?”

“Am I?”

“I don’t know Percy Jackson, are you?”

He turned his head, to see blue eyes piercing into him. “This is a pointless conversation.”

Jason mumbled something under his breath before turning forward again.

“What have you been doing these last years?”

“I’m sure Reyna has kept you updated.” The bite in those words tore at Percy’s gut.

“She just told me you were volunteering for every quest or burying yourself in camp activities.”

“Yea well it’s a good distraction from the flaming pool of horror that is my life.”

“What?”

Ignoring the question, the blonde gestured to the land below them, “You think you can use your godliness to find the arrows, so I don’t have to do this?”

“If I knew I would have gone to get them myself.”

“Well what’s the point then?” Lightning flickered in those eyes.

“What’s the point of… me?”

“Yes.” Jason glared, “What is the point of you Percy?”

“You asked me to protect you?”

“I asked you,” The demigod gritted, “To guide me.”

Percy swallowed the snap of pain, “What was the prophecy?”

Jason gave him a look, but recited the words:

_Go north and follow the brightest star_

_Retrieve the arrow of foe but gain a scar_

_When you move on to the land of old_

_Find what you seek in a heart of gold_

_Indeed Son of Jupiter and Child of Greece_

_When this is over you will find peace_

“That actually seems nice. It says you’ll find peace.”

“When does the prophecy ever say something it actually means?”

“Well I don’t know what else that could mean?” He frowned, confused.

“It probably, most definitely means I’m gonna die, but fuck it right? There’s not much to live for these days anyway.”

“Jason what are you talking about? This isn’t like you at all.”

“Yea well I stopped being like me three years ago when my best friend faked his death, and my other best friend left me to become a god, and my girlfriend admitted she didn’t ‘love me that way’ and she ‘needed space’,”

Percy reeled back in shock as blow after blow was delivered.

“So I’m sorry I’m not really ‘up to life’ these days. Forgive me.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me any of this?” He asked softly, willing Zarya to move forward.

“How could I have told you I was breaking apart when you were finally starting to stitch yourself back together? You had just become a God, and you and Annabeth were so– so happy.” Bitter was a horrid taste.

The Son of Jupiter turned to face the God once more, “You guys were even going to therapy together. You seemed care-free for once and I didn’t want to ruin that. It just seemed better to drift away, to keep myself.” Tears pooled and spilled over golden cheeks.

“Oh Jase,” Percy whispered, and with half a gallop the demigod was in his arms.

“I can’t believe you’ve felt so alone all this time. I’m sorry you thought you couldn’t come to me. I– I should have been a better friend.”

At this the sobs increased, wracking his whole body.

It may have been seconds, or minutes, or hours while the two sat on their mounts, embracing each other, pulling themselves together.

When they broke apart, it was Jason who gave a watery smile, “Thank you.”

“I missed you Grace.”

“I missed you too Jackson.”

And as the sun came up the half-blood and the God used those rays of light to fill in the cracks of their friendship.

When Jason lolled forward in exhaustion Percy picked him up and with a nod to Tempest and Zarya, descended to the earth once more.

From what he could tell they were still in the North Atlantic Ocean but fast heading towards the South. If he had to guess, they would reach the equator within another night’s travel and Polaris– the North Star– would disappear.

If his hunch was correct, they would find Eros’ arrow at the place that separates the earth’s hemispheres; and the half-blood in his arms, who was born for the skies might dismay that it rests between the African and South American coasts. Percy would think on it all tomorrow. For now, he formed a bubble around Jason and dropped him into the sea before diving after him.

He didn’t need to rest really, not anymore, so he kept watch as his friend slept. He spent the time talking to the creatures that passed; helped a little seal who had got caught in a fishermen’s net, and munched on some ambrosia. It was weird to not have to monitor how much of the godly food he was eating– weird that the burning sensation after eating more than one small piece didn’t race up his throat.

He didn’t have to eat as much unless he was expending power. He supposed it was convenient that he really only needed these golden squares to survive, but he missed gorging himself on cheeseburgers after a fight and washing everything down with coke.

With a sigh, he tucked the rest of the ambrosia into the folds of the waves, and watched as it disappeared. He knew it floated in the between, waiting to be summoned once more, as with everything he had but didn’t need. It reminded him of the tool-belt Leo Valdez wore.

Percy smiled softly as he remembered his reunion with Leo. The demigod had knocked on the door of Sally’s apartment, Calypso in tow, and demanded to know why Percy hadn’t been at camp-half blood or SPQR for almost six months. When his mom had explained that he was a god Leo had burst into flames because he was so excited. Percy popped in just in time, pulling water from the kitchen taps and dousing the demigod and the plants that had caught alight. After a long and bruising hug, the two had talked for hours.

He was surprised to find that seeing Calypso again wasn’t awkward. In fact, after they had gotten teary catch-ups and soft squeezes out the way, her and Sally had disappeared to the garden leaving him and Leo to tackle the enchiladas his mom had been making for lunch.

Over the next years Percy often found himself walking into his mom’s house only to see Leo, and most times Calypso, sitting around the kitchen table or on the couch playing with Estelle. Sally had practically adopted the two, claiming that having Leo around reminded her of Percy when he was young- so full of buzzing energy and always busy, busy, busy with his hands. Paul, who by now could see through the mist relatively well, was fascinated by Leo’s power and Calypso’s extensive knowledge of history so he was happy to have them there too.

It was entirely ludicrous that fire and water could become such good friends but there was something about Leo that made Percy feel energized, awake, alive. in the rare moments that Percy had more than a few days on his hands, the two would get lost in video games, egging each other one, and creating general chaos in his mom’s house. It helped that the demigod made a mean plate of tacos and used his power to make the cheese all melty.

He was grateful, beyond grateful, that he had found someone who reminded him of his old life. Who kept him tied to the fun, child-like wonder he had so long possessed. He feared if he ever lost that, he would truly be a spoilt god indeed.

Pulling himself from his memories he turned to check on Jason and sighed softly at the peaceful look in the half-blood’s face. It was times like this, when he was surrounded by sea with only his thoughts to keep him company, that he felt most godly; strange he knew. But something about currents matched the constant push and pull of his mind. He became more ocean than being.

So Percy Jackson, God of protection and guidance, floated in the blue Atlantic waters and waited for his protégé to rest.


	4. Monster's Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the dark jercy begins ;)

_we are products of war_

_and enemies of peace_

_we are universes finally standing still_

_ready, ready, ready_

_to destroy us all_

_this time_

_there is only power baby boy_

_and i will be brutal._

“Hey,” Jason said faintly, tapping the bubble.

Percy stood from his perch on the rock and waved goodbye to the school of fish he had been talking to. “You’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“Like I haven’t slept that well in months.”

Percy produced an immortal grin at that, “You hungry?”

“Starved, you got any of those cookies?”

“You sure you don’t want a proper meal first?”

“Where are we gonna get a proper meal from? My backpack has some lonely granola bars and possibly a fast over-ripening banana.” His eyes furrowed in confusion.

The God simply smiled, “What do you feel like?”

Jason gave him a look but said, “Breakfast burrito?”

He laughed, flicking his wrist and before the demigod could blink a foil-wrapped cylinder appeared in the bubble.

Mouth hanging open, Jason grabbed the burrito and unwrapped it before staring between the God and his breakfast like his head might explode.

“I promise it’s safe to eat.”

“You can just- you just?” The blonde was at a loss for words.

“Believe it or not, it isn’t really handy now. When I was a demigod, I would have loved to have that neat little trick but these days I don’t need to eat much.”

“Well if nothing else I’m keeping you around for that alone.” Jason mumbled around a mouthful of food.

“So you’re just gonna use me for your own selfish needs?”

“Mhmm it may be nice to use the gods for once, instead of the other way around.”

“Fair enough,” He shrugged, and wondered when he’d stop feeling the blow of that statement, uttered so many times by his friends and former camp-buddies alike.

He knew how they felt, hell he had felt like that once; but since becoming one of those gods it was hard not to feel hollowed out. He knew the half-bloods wouldn’t outright curse them, but Percy still heard all their bitter thoughts, He wasn’t sure if it was because he was the god for demigods that the whispers followed him around like a ringing in his head.

Jason’s voice pulled him back to the present.

“Anyway, thank you for the breakfast,”

“Uh yea no problem. So, I was thinking about the prophecy and the direction of the north star,”

“Yea what about it?”

“We’ve been heading south and if my coordinates are correct, we should reach the equator in a day or two”

“Are you saying we’re headed in the wrong direction?” Blue eyes widened.

“No, I think your direction is good, I do think, however, that the arrow isn’t on land. I think it’s in the ocean just before the equator.”

“Why there?”

“You can only see the north star in the northern hemisphere, after the equator it disappears. The further south you go the lower on the horizon it is, which means at some point it looks like it’s on the horizon or close enough.”

“So, you’re saying the arrow sits underneath the star at its lowest point?”

“That’s the idea.”

“Okay that’s good news.” Jason took a deep breath, raking a hand over his face. “I guess we just wait for night and keep following the star.”

‘Actually…” Percy grinned,

“You have a plan?”

“If we just have to get to the equator, I can take us there now.”

“How would you know when we’re there?”

“I know the coordinates at any time when I’m at sea. Son of Poseidon and all that.”

“Well I’m convinced.” Jason nodded, thoughts fluttering behind his eyes. “How are we doing this?”

“I think it’s time to call in a friend.”

With a low whistle, that defied the laws of nature, because how on earth do you whistle underwater, the God whipped a dazzling smile over his shoulder.

“Do I want to know what you’ve invited to the party?”

“You’ll see.”

Just then the water rushed around them. When the clouds of sand and swirling water disappeared a beautiful, iris-coloured beast revealed itself, along with a cyclops already barreling towards them.

“Brother!”

They slammed into each other and Percy was grateful for his godly bones, because he’s sure his mortal ones wouldn’t have survived that collision.

“Hello Tyson, how are you?” He laughed in relief, in comfort.

“I knew I’d see you. A school of firemouth-killfish passed by and said you were around.”

“Thank you for coming. I’m helping Jason and I need Rainbow’s speed.”

“Of course, brother. What are you doing?”

“Jason has a quest to find Eros’ arrows.”

Finally Tyson looked over Percy’s shoulder to see the demigod still wrapped in a bubble, bobbing behind them.

“Jason. I haven’t seen you in a long time.”

“Hello Tyson, how are you?”

“I am good. And you are good?”

“Yes thank you. How’s Ella?”

His brother flushed a red as bright as Corallium.

“She is nice, fine.”

Percy decided to put the poor cyclops out of his misery and focus their attention on the mission at hand.

“Rainbow, can you take us where we need to go?”

The hippocampus gave a noise of agreement and brushed its head along Percy’s arm.

“We must be off,” He said, turning to Tyson.

“When will you be back?” A brown eye blinked in question.

“As soon as Love finds us, I guess,” Percy winked.

It was Jason’s turn to blush the colour of coral, but the god was already looking away, turning to hug his brother.

“I will see you soon Tyson.”

“Goodbye Percy,” and with a wave to Jason the cyclops was gone.

“Alright Jas–“

Percy had felt the deepest senses of fear and love and sadness many times, but never in his twenty years of life had he felt such raging, storm-filled anger. For standing behind an oblivious Son of Jupiter, ready to pounce was a sea creature that probably spawned from the depths of Tartarus itself.

It hadn’t noticed the God, or it wouldn’t even have dared come close to this space.

With a light brush against Rainbow’s side, the hippocampus disappeared. He turned fully, focusing on the beast, hiding himself within the folds of the current. He watched as it slithered out it’s tongue in sickening excitement.

“Jackson you were in the middle of saying something?”

He didn’t bother replying as the creature looked up, finally taking notice of everything other than his prey.

“Hello, found something to enjoy?”

“What?” Jason said

“This fight it not with you Percy Jackson,” It gurgled

Before they could take their next breath, the monster swiped its tail through the bubble and slammed Jason to the ocean floor. Something cracked, the demigod did not rise again.

Percy’s smile was sharp and terrifying.

“That,” He laughed, “Was not very smart.”

With a single movement of his fingers he wrenched the water from the monster’s body.

It seized and gasped, flopping about in the air pocket it found itself in.

“The fight is _always_ with me if it involves my friends,” Malice dripped from the God’s lips.

The monster tried to respond, try to splutter and roar but there was no water in its gills. It gasped and writhed, attempting to escape the air.

Percy simply smiled, darkness gleaming in his green eyes, and watched as the Ketos Troias suffocated.

“Jason slayed you when he was fourteen, just a young demigod, but you decided to come back and oh what a horrible mistake that was,” He wondered briefly if he sounded as manic as he felt, and then decided he didn’t care. “Because now, now you have to deal with me, and I will not make it pretty.”

“I will kill you Percy Jackson,” It rasped.

“You can try.” He laughed, and then spat, “And it’s Lord to you.”

Its eyes widened as Percy revealed his godly form, golden light basking him. With a final roar, the monster turned to dust.

He heard a gasp from below and saw Jason finally coming to it, pushing on the walls of the new bubble Percy had formed around him.

“Are you okay?”

“Feel like I’ve been smacked with a ten-ton sledgehammer and I may have a broken rib but otherwise dandy.”

“Oh good, here’s some ambrosia.” He handed a small square to the demigod who nodded in thanks and gobbled it down.

“Was that the Trojan Sea Monster?”

“Yes, seems it was feeling revengeful.”

“Did you send it back to whatever hole it came from?”

The grin that graced his face could kill mortals, “It’s scattered in the deepest depths of Tartarus. It shouldn’t bother you in this lifetime again.”

“Shall we go then?”

Jason stared at him, and grinned back.


	5. Arrow of Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry y'all

_it’s a quality of the gods_

_to see a creature with its back broken_

_and be unmoved._

_-It’s a Quality of the Gods, Suniti Namjoshi_

They raced through the ocean, stopping only briefly when the call of the sea forced Percy to pause, to listen, to aid. Jason would stand back and watch as his friend– his _friend_ – became somehow more powerful and more human.

“Okay, I think that’s the last of the turtles.” He smiled, turning to face the demigod who was already staring.

“You ready to go?”

“Lead the way Jackson.”

A few thousand miles, passed by in a blur of blue and sand, saw them to their destination.

“This is it, 0°00'0.00" N -77°59'18.59" W. The equator.”

Night had fallen but that made no difference this far underwater. Percy drew Riptide, using the glow of the sword to illuminate the space.

“Are you sure?”

The god just gave him a look.

“Sorry, the sea makes me jumpy. I want to get out of here as soon as possible and searching in the wrong place is just going to delay us.”

“Well instead of jabbering let’s get on with it.”

With a nod, Jason drew his own gold sword and started swimming.

“We’re looking for the Arrow of Hate right?”

“Yes prophecy says, ‘ _Retrieve the arrow of foe but gain a scar’_ ” The demigod recited.

“I seem to remember Annabeth telling me Eros has two arrows, one of lead and one of gold.” He mused.

“So we’re looking for something the colour of charcoal?” Jason mumbled, “Any idea how big?”

“No but I suspect it gives off some real bad vibes if it confers hate.”

“Don’t all godly weapons give off bad vibes?” Blue eyes rolled in exasperation.

Percy just snorted, and turned to a cluster of coral trees, carefully pulling the branches apart to peer in-between.

“You really think it’s gonna be this easy?” He called, using the currents to carry his voice.

“I’m just ignoring the fact that we’ve been here for a full five minutes and nothing has tried to kill us.”

He huffed a laugh, “Let’s hurry this up and keep it that way.”

“Right with you on–“

“Grace?”

“I think I found it!”

Within moments he was by the blonde’s side. Jason pointed to a glinting sliver behind a cluster of rocks.

“Well that looks like a divine object if I ever saw one.” Percy shrugged

Together they swam towards it. Jason wrapped his fingers around a jagged edge and with his other hand reached for the arrow.

An enormous, swamp green eye opened. And then a second, and third, and fourth, fifth, sixth. Too many to count. Eye after horrid, vile eye opened until there were too many to count.

“We really are foolish, aren’t we?” He whispered, letting go of the cold, smooth arrow-shaft, and releasing his grip on the rock. Not a rock. The rugged hide of whatever this _thing_ was.

“Hope really is a fool’s choice.” Percy echoed the sentiment, staring in horror at the beast before them.

“You think we can take it?”

“I don’t think we have a choice, Grace.”

Indeed, they did not, for rising higher, higher, higher than mountains was the monster from a grown man’s nightmares.

“I have not smelt the blood of a god in many moons,” It hissed, “But I still remember the taste.”

“Listen buddy, my mom says I’m sweet and all, but I don’t actually taste like that.” Percy piped up.

“The prodigy of Poseidon. Even down here the currents have whispered your name.” Its voice sounded like the darkest parts of winter. Like the coldest parts of night.

“Truly I’m honoured mister, but I’m just helping my friend. Would you mind if we grab that little arrow from you and then we’ll be on our way?”

All the eyes turned to him, unblinking, curious, hungry.

“I do not see why,” A gaping, rotted mouth curled up, “I should give away a treasure and not get one in return.”

“That arrow does not belong to you,” Jason said.

“Nothing belongs to anyone Son of Jupiter. That is the first thing Lupa should have taught you.”

“How do you–“

“I have been around a very long-time half-blood. I see many things.”

“Don’t think you have much of a choice,” Percy mumbled.

The monster cackled, “I see why the beings of Tartarus do not like you Olympian. You are much too quick in wits for their puny brains to keep up.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying. Thank you!” Percy flung up his arms, “At least someone gets me. Jason, I like this one can we keep it?”

“You can do whatever you want, I just need the arrow.”

“What is your name?” The demigod asked.

Ah so they were going with the distraction tactic.

“I am older than language itself half-blood. You could not pronounce my birthright.” Its glee was the edge of a serrated sword.

Percy inched around, slowly, steadily, and hoped the monster kept all its eyes firmly on Jason.

“You old monsters always tell me that but in the end you all bleed the same.”

With a lunge, as quick and vicious as a snake, the god grabbed the arrow and yanked. In his hands the metal glowed, radiating power– horrible, ancient power.

“Jason I got it, let’s go!”

But when Percy turned to his friend once more, the breath tore from his lungs.

“Let him go.” That voice was ice, it was death, it was destruction, it was God.

“Or what Son of Poseidon?” The creature sneered, squeezing the demigod just a little tighter between its short, ragged limbs.

Jason gasped, writhing and squirming to get loose. His sword lay far below, a gold speck of light.

“Did you really think your meek attempt at distraction would work? My eyes miss nothing.”

Percy didn’t deign to give it a reply, instead summoning everything within him.

“Let. Him. Go.” It was a final caution, a last chance for surrender.

The creature grinned. Percy erupted.

He slammed ropes of water into the body of the monster, whips that should have blinded those disgusting eyes. The water bounced off, recoiled from the gleam in all those pupils.

The God growled and cleaved a hole in the ocean. Suddenly they were surrounded by nothing. A dome of water hovered over them but not a drop touched their skin.

The monster laughed, “That little trick may have worked on my weak cousin, stupid Ketos, but it will not work on me Percy Jackson. I have survived all manner of life. The oceans were not always so deep.”

“What are you?” He breathed, slamming the sea back together. His anger froze the world around him.

“You are very powerful,” It said, staring at the ice that surrounded them.

“What are you?” The god repeated, and it was savagery that glittered in his ocean eyes.

“I am your worst nightmare.” That sickening smile again.

Jason had stopped moving. They noticed at the same time, turning to look at the demigod. He was limp, golden skin leeched of colour, electric blue eyes closed, closed, closed.

“The poison must have worked.”

Percy looked up, looked straight into the monster, “The what?”

“Oh, you did not know?” It taunted, “My skin is poison, blessed by the goddess of misery herself. It protects my eyes. It has been very useful these long years.”

He had tasted fear like a metallic tinge coating his tongue. He had felt anger like lava under his skin. He had even experienced true sadness like a greyed canvas of life. But never, _never_ had he felt the complete lack of emotions. The world was so quiet. So dull, muted. There was nothing. There was no-one.

“Do not worry Son of Poseidon, your friend has lived a good life.”

He smiled. The monster did not smile back.

“You keep calling me that,” The God said, “But you do not remember who Poseidon is, what he can do.”

A thousand eyes blinked. Widened at the gleam in his own sea-green eyes. Percy Jackson slammed his hands onto the rock-made skin and laughed.

For a split second there was a complete absence of sound, and then… BOOM. The Son of Poseidon started an earthquake.

The monster screamed; its body split, cracked, exploded. The roar of pain and despair was music to the god’s ears. He grinned, wicked and wild as pieces of shrapnel ripped off it, as they pierced everything, drawing foul black blood.

And when all that was left of the creature was dust and debris, Percy willed the ocean to scatter the remains.

Everything came back into sharp focus all at once. Jason. A broken noise escaped him as he dove for the unmoving body on the ocean floor.

It didn’t matter.

Jason Grace was dead.

The roar the god let loose, could be heard from the heavens.

It was not grief. It was a warning.


	6. Ambrosia is the Food of a God

_Half gods are worshipped in wine and flowers._

_Real gods require blood._

_-Their Eyes Were Watching God, Zora Neale Hurston_

Percy Jackson had been a god for three years but tonight he has never felt more powerful in his life. The earth splintered where his foot fell. Water, grey and sluggish, clear and blue, green and salty, flowed up, up, out and followed him like a growing tsunami– from every pipe, every river, ocean, and pond.

He prowled through the streets of New York, unnoticed by its inhabitants, who merely groaned and tried to avoid the sludge coating the ground. Percy walked, walked, walked, right into the heart of Olympus, and drowned the world.

“Zeus!” Death sounded kinder.

“Jupiter!”

They would burn, would suffocate, would bleed for this.

“Come out, Kronides. I just want to talk.” He tasted the lies like sugar on his tongue.

Still no-one responded. He closed his eyes and saw golden skin, saw electricity, saw the tiny white scar over a pink lip, and when he opened his eyes once more, they were glowing.

The throne room was quiet; ancient power clung to the stone. He shifted into his godly form, bright and golden. The rush of the ocean surrounded him. Everything came into sharp focus. He could see the vibrations of the earth, could see the power that leaked from everywhere, and soaked into the ground, the marble, the trees. He was taller than an average skyscraper, and still the throne room engulfed him. He didn’t notice, didn’t care. Reaching into the air, he pulled Riptide from the in-between. The bronze sword was a beautiful, balanced weight in his hand.

“You sure you don’t want to talk, my Lord?”

Silence echoed, like a ringing in his ears.

Percy smiled, and the dead screamed. He slammed riptide into the floor; watched as it cleaved the room in two, splitting Zeus’ throne in a jagged fracture.

Thunder roared; lightning struck down in the place Percy had stood only a second before.

The God laughed from the other side of the room, “There you are Uncle. I was starting to think you didn’t want to speak to me.”

“What have you done you insolent fool?” For a second fear gripped Percy like a vice, and he understood just why people feared the God of the Sky. But then the image of a crumpled demigod flashed through his mind and suddenly anger was a blade, wielded gracefully and with violent glee.

“Well I’m not a very patient person Uncle and you seemed to be ignoring me, so I figured I’d get your attention some other way.”

“I could incinerate you right now for your impertinence.”

“I’m sure you could but then you’d be starting a war with your brother and do we really want that when we’re barely recovered from the last one?” So much arrogance in those words.

“What do you want Perseus Jackson?” Zeus gritted.

“Jason Grace is dead. Bring him back to life. He did not deserve to die.”

“I cannot do that.” The God of the skies snapped, “It does not work like that. The Fates would never allow it.”

“I don’t care what the Fates allow.” He spat, “You can turn someone into a god, it cannot be much different to bring someone back. He was- is- a hero.”

“He is dead Son of Poseidon. I am not allowed to bring back the dead, God or not.”

“Who is stopping you Zeus?” A grin graced immortal features, “Who controls you?”

“The universe will not allow it,” He insisted, but Percy heard the waver in the god’s voice.

His fatal flaw may be loyalty, but Zeus’ was ego, and nothing struck the God more than realizing he wasn’t in control.

“Are you sure Zeus? Didn’t Orpheus once bring Eurydice back? And he was a mere mortal. What is stopping you, _King_ of the Gods?”

Thunder rumbled, slow and calm. Percy kept his laughter to himself. Hades, it was almost too easy to gull hubristic immortals.

“Fine Percy Jackson, I will allow this one anomaly, but you must do something for me in return.”

He knew better than to agree instantly, “What do you want?”

“When the time comes, in this century or the next, you will have to do my bidding.”

He wanted to balk at the request, wanted to scream no, refuse out right. Zeus’ bidding could mean anything from giving mortals a shiny new thing to be in awe of or wiping out an entire country. Worse, worse than anything Zeus could ask him to kill someone he loved. Percy would slice his own throat first. Lightning, lightning flashed before him.

“Fine Uncle, when you call, I will be there.”

The grin Zeus produced chilled his godly bones.

But Percy’s answering smile froze hell.

With a snap of his fingers Zeus brought the body of Jason Grace to the crumbled floor of the throne room.

“Are you sure about this Son of Poseidon? There is only one way he can come back, he will be forever changed.”

He did not need to say anything to show the God his seriousness. A single nod and Zeus wrapped Jason in light.

The half-blood rose from the floor, limp and grey.

A crippled noise escaped Percy, and suddenly he was sobbing, trying and failing to stop the shaking in his shoulders. His friend had died, had _died_. This situation was a nightmare he couldn’t avoid in sleep but in a single moment he was living the horror.

Zeus was twirling rays of light around Jason, zapping him with electricity . Sound had dulled under the weight of thunder.

Percy finally calmed down, minutes or hours gone passed, he didn’t know. He sat on his father’s throne, unafraid of getting turned to dust, and waited.

When the sun was once again falling to the ocean floor, Zeus stopped his movements.

“Okay nephew, the deed is done. Do not forget our deal.”

With that the God of the Skies vanished.

Percy rushed towards Jason and sunk to his knees at the sight of his friend’s chest rising and falling.

He grabbed a strong, calloused hand, holding it to him. Minutes later when relief had settled like an ache in his soul, he turned to his anger.

“You idiot. You absolute fucking wanker. How dare you die on me?”

Jason didn’t move, not so much as a twitch of his fingers but Percy knew he was alive, knew he was fine, so he kept going.

“Did you ever think at any point to gasp, or shout, or just say hey Jackson I think this monster is poisoning me?” He ranted, “No instead you just kept quiet well I got that stupid arrow and then tried to get the monster away from you.”

This time Jason’s eye’s fluttered, once, twice, and then closed again.

“I know you’re awake and just avoiding this conversation, but I have an eternity Jason Grace.” He purred.

A smile finally graced soft, sleeping features.

He huffed a laugh, gripping Jason’s fingers tighter, and closed his eyes.

The two slept while the sun rose, and fell, and rose, and fell again. Sometime around midnight on the third day Percy woke up, legs entwined with Jason’s and drying drool at the corner of his mouth. He smiled to himself– becoming a god did not get rid of some traits.

Speaking of gods, he turned his head to see blonde hair plastered to a golden forehead, and lightning eyes blinking open.

“Hello,” He said softly, scanning Jason for any sign of injury.

“Hi,” The blonde croaked, attempting a smile.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I died. Is this heaven? Or a dream? Are we about to have sex?” Blue eyes darted to their entangled legs.

Percy laughed, “Is that what you dream about?”

A delirious Jason gave him a sloppy wink, “Wouldn’t you like to know Percy,” He slurred.

“I very much would,” He smirked.

“If you can get me some water and maybe a taco, I’ll tell you anything you want.”

“How about some nectar and ambrosia first?” He held in another laugh as he produced the godly food.

“Nectar _and_ ambrosia? Wow I must have really done a number on myself.” He frowned

Percy recognized the confused look on his friend’s face, “Let’s get you back in good shape and then we can try figure out where your memory goes blank.”

With a nod Jason gobbled down the food offered to him, humming as its magic worked through his bruised system.

“I think I got cut on that monster,” The blonde said, lifting a tattered shirt over his head, and discarding it on a polished floor.

Percy took a second to notice they were no longer in the throne room, but rather a grand hall. He knew it was still Olympus but where in this massive place was another story. If Annabeth was here, she would have been able to tell him in an instant, considering she designed it.

“Wow, it’s a nasty one.” Jason groaned, running a finger over the jagged line across his ribs.

Percy nodded, swallowing at the ugly white gash on otherwise smooth skin, “That monster was like nothing I’ve seen before.”

“Guess the prophecy was right, I did get another scar.”

Percy couldn’t help himself. He reached forward, grazing a thumb over the raised skin. Jason sucked in a breath.

“Sorry, does it hurt?” He looked up, peering into those lightning eyes.

“No, no. Your hands are just,” The blonde released a shaky breath, “Cold. Your hands are cold.”

“Oh yea, I’m usually the temperature of the nearest ocean. Guess it’s icy in the Atlantic today.” He shrugged

Jason blinked at him, a wonky smile gracing his paled features.

“We have the arrow!” Percy broke their silence.

“At least that. Although getting this one was a horrible experience. I’m not sure I want to know how we’re supposed to get the other.”

“We can save that for the morning. For now, have some more ambrosia and nectar and rest a bit.”

“More? Percy I can’t have that much, I could burn up.”

“Trust me you’ll be fine.”

“What are you talking about? Of course, I won’t be fine. I may be a half-blood but that doesn’t mean I can eat as much of the stuff as I want. Did you forget after all these years oh divine one?”

“Just trust me you’ll be fine.”

Jason stared at him as if he had grown another head, “What is going on? Why wouldn’t I die if I ate more?”

He stared into those pools of electricity, trying to look into the heart within.

Percy took a deep breath, “Jase, you’re a God.”


	7. Arrow of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these bois are doing the most

_Golden child,_

_Lion boy;_

_Tell me what it’s like to conquer._

_Fearless child,_

_Broken boy;_

_Tell me what it’s like to burn._

_-oh darling, even rome fell // p.s. (via madzie-bane)_

_(Tumblr:[@loudthoughtswrittenwords](https://tmblr.co/maLRcVQ68BRMk1f1BdMrxOA))_

“I didn’t want to be a God!” Jason bellowed. The stone columns of Olympus cracked.

“It was the only way I could save you.” A voice as soft as darkness answered.

“How could you do this to me?” Anger laced every word

“I cannot lose you Jason.”

“I don’t care. I never asked you to save me.”

“I could not– would not let you die.”

“This is not about you Percy.”

“It never is.”

“What do you want from me?”

“I want you–“ His voice broke, “I want you to live. I want you to experience everything the world has to offer. I want you–“ He was a hurricane of emotion, “I want you with _me_.”

“That,” Jason laughed, cold and dead, “Is the most selfish thing I have ever heard.”

“You’re calling me selfish for wanting to save my friend? What about you?” The ground shook, fractured, crumbled.

“What about me?”

“I am selfish for wanting to save you, but _you_ are selfish for not wanting to live.”

“It is not your life. You have no right to make that decision.” Thunder was a dark rumbling noise around them. “You have no idea what it’s like, what it’s been like for me.”

“I DO!”

The world exploded.

Marble floors and stone columns crashed to the earth. Screams, screeching and panicked, were a symphony in their ears. Lightning and tsunamis clashed in a look.

“I was there, fighting the other side to your war. I was there going on quests and dealing with prophecies. I was there leading people into battle and carrying bodies out. I KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE.”

“Then you would know that there is no chance of living. _There is no point_.”

“There is always–“ A strangled gasp cut him off.

Percy looked down and wondered with dazed interest why there was an arrow sticking out of his chest. It was such a pretty arrow. White as snow, swirling patterns snaking around the shaft, and there on the arrowhead, a smudge of gold.

He reached out to touch it and giggled as his fingers came away wet.

 _Silly Percy_ , the arrow is not gold, that’s just his blood.

He looked up to show Jason and frowned when he saw those golden cheeks go pale as bone.

A broken sound ruptured from his friend’s throat.

“Look there’s an arrow in me.”

And then Percy Jackson sunk to his knees, fell to the fissured floor. He did not move again.

It had always seemed kind of funny how we come into the world and go out of it the same way. How we cry on an exhale and die on one too. It is a wonder why we never do anything on an inhale. Maybe because half of life is about letting go. About release. And wasn’t that what dying was?

The God of Protection and Guidance stared down at his body, watching a blonde-haired boy cradle it like delicate china. He deigned to laugh at the irony of his situation. Protection and Guidance, for all except him.

He knew he wasn’t dead because gods never really died. But did they have souls? Or was this a result of his genes, still coded with his mother’s human DNA? A tether that kept him in the mortal world. He looked around, catching his reflection in a small pool on the far side of the room. A smiled stretched his lips as he took in his appearance. A golden aura veiled his naked body, basking him in godly light.

With a dismissive glance he turned from the pool and floated towards the boy crying over his tattered clothes. The blonde looked so familiar; they must have known each other extremely well for him to look so distraught. Percy thought about trying to tell him that he wasn’t actually dead, just in limbo but he didn’t know this person. It would be an awkward conversation to have with a stranger.

A gut-wrenching sob interrupted his musings. The stranger was bowed over, tears fresh and hot spilling down golden cheeks and onto his body. His heart clenched briefly as he watched the boy break, unable to help, to comfort.

“CUPID!” He screamed, lightning flashing in those blue eyes. “Where are you?”

A shimmer of light and then a being materialized above them.

“So we meet again Son of Jupiter.”

“Where are you?” The boy screamed again.

Percy realized the god hadn’t revealed himself yet, keeping his body hidden between the folds of the universe.

“Do you remember what I said when you asked me that question four years ago Child of Greece?”

A demigod then, Percy decided moving forward to peer at the boy more closely.

“FIX THIS!” The half-blood roared, ignoring the God’s question.

“Where you least expect it, as love always is,” Eros continued.

“Why are you telling me this?” The blonde cracked, voice small, broken.

“Because Jason Grace, you are terrified of what that means. Your friend Nico di Angelo figured it out. He understood and he embraced it, but you continue to deny yourself because you are _scared_.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Piper broke up with me, I loved her.”

“That is not what I mean.”

“What do you want me to say?” He whispered, “Please just fix him, heal him.”

“The only way is to admit what you have been afraid to for so long.” The God of Love said softly, turning his head in Percy’s direction.

Percy gave him a smile, wicked and intrigued. The God was beautiful, the way only love can be. In another life Percy may have asked for a moment to learn who Eros was. In another life he may have learnt just what Cupid could do.

“I love him okay! I love him!” The crumbling room shook with the force of Jason’s confession.

The Son of Jupiter gripped Percy’s body, mumbling over and over, “I love him, why do I love him?”

The Arrow that had found its mark in a heart of gold, turned to rose petals and floated towards the god still hovering above the world.

“Are you happy, you sick son of a bitch?” He glared at Cupid.

“Are you?” Glinting eyes stared at the broken scene.

Eros turned to Percy, mischief flashing across his features, “Until we meet again Son of Poseidon,”

He smirked in return. With a nod the god was gone.

Before he had time to blink, he was being hurtled across space, hurtled across memories, and time. He was hurtling right to the cracking marble floor.

Percy Jackson gasped, eyes flying open. He touched a finger to his chest and suppressed a giggle when a single rose petal floated to the floor.

“You’re alive,” The boy holding him rasped.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well you got stabbed through the heart with a god’s weapon, I was worried it’d kill you despite your divine status.”

“Well thanks for worrying but I think I’m good.” He looked around, frowning at the broken columns and ruptured floor, “What happened here?”

“You don’t remember?” The blonde squinted, confusion flitting across his face.

“No, should I?”

“We fought because you made Zeus turn me into a God and our power destroyed everything,”

“Wow,” He mumbled, “We must really have gone at it.”

“Hey, do you know your name?”

He gave the god still holding him a weird look, “Of course I know my name. I’m Perseus Jackson, God of Protection and Guidance.”

“Who are your parents?”

“Lord Poseidon and Sally Jackson.”

“And-“ The blonde swallowed, “And do you know who I am?”

Percy frowned, looking at him properly for the first time since waking in his arms.

“I’m sorry, I have no idea.”

The boy with storms in his eyes burst into tears.


	8. Remember Me

_so maybe i’m_

_divine_

_so maybe i’m_

_celestial._

Jason Grace knew he was fucked. The moment that arrow went through Percy Jackson’s heart he knew with every fibre of his being that he would burn the world if Percy turned out to be dead.

And then that horrible god had made him confess his deepest secret, a secret he had kept so well hidden, even his brain had forgotten what it was like to be in love with his best friend. It was no surprise that Jason was bisexual, he had been that way long before Hera swiped his memories, and he would be that way long after, throughout his now eternal life. What he hadn’t counted on was falling in love with the reckless skater-boi Son of Poseidon turned God of Protection and Guidance. He had tried to keep Percy far away from his heart; when that hadn’t worked he vowed to keep those feelings out of his mind, out of his life, because Percy had Annabeth and Jason had Piper and everything was finally good. He made sure the bitterness of loss shone through in their every interaction. Better to ruin a friendship through falsified hate than unrequited love.

He was honest when he told the God all those days ago that he needed him for guidance. He had spent three days before their encounter thinking up every way to avoid asking for help, but no luck. He didn’t have any idea what he was getting into and because no-one else could join him on the quest, he finally relented to Hazel’s fussing and summoned Lord Perseus Jackson.

Now he stared into sea-green eyes, blurred by his own tears and wondered if heartbreak had ever felt so deadly.

“Look dude I’m sorry,” Percy was saying, looking uncomfortable as he watched Jason cry.

“What–” He hiccuped, “What exactly do you remember?”

“Uh, I remember the quest, trying to find Cupid’s arrows and the monsters. There was that Trojan one and that one that wouldn’t die until i–“ He frowned, “I made an earthquake?”

Jason nodded for him to continue, dread pooling like tar in his gut.

“I remember coming here and talking to Zeus but I don’t know what about, and…” His frown deepened, “And then I woke up with you,”

“Can you tell me about your friends, who are they?”

Green eyes flitted around the room, catching the snippets of destruction.

“Well there’s my buddy Grover who’s a satyr. And Annabeth who’s my ex-girlfriend but more importantly one of my favourite people,” A soft look tugged his lips in a small smile, as if stuck in memories.

“Anyone else?”

“Oh yea, Hazel who’s like a little sister and Frank my actual brother. I love those two. And Tyson who is my other brother. He’s a cyclops.” Percy turned to him, as if telling Jason for the first time. “Of course there’s Leo. Oh man him and I can go through like 100 chicken nuggets in one sitting. My mom is always shouting at us. And Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano,” He giggled, “She hates it when I call her by her full name, says she feels like she’s about to get into trouble. But it’s such a cool name, you know?”

“I also have a little adopted brother, Nico. We have a lot of history, but I think we’re good now, mostly. Oh and how I could I forget, all my friends at camp. Clarisse, we used to fight constantly, and Connor, who has a brother. Then there’s Will, wow that guy has saved my butt more times than I can remember,”

“Okay, okay,” Jason finally interrupted, “Is that everyone?”

“I think so,” The frown was back.

The blonde took a shaky breath, trying not to spiral down, down, down. Percy remembers everything, everyone… except him. It’s like a Jason-blank in his memory.

“Why don’t we get you some food and try to move to a place that isn’t three seconds away from crumbling to dust?”

“Uh okay, sounds good I guess.”

Jason wrapped his arm around Percy’s ribcage and hauled them both up. Together they half limped half ran through a huge archway and into the Garden of the Nymphs; Grover’s pride and joy, and the only thing Annabeth had help in designing.

“We should probably get you to a water source.”

Percy grunted in response.

He whistled at the sky watching as clouds gathered above their heads, taking shape. A few moments later a storm-made horse galloped towards them.

“Hello Tempest,” He refrained from stroking the animal, knowing the temper matched the name awfully well.

“Wait, I think I have enough energy to summon Zarya.”

“Percy, no it’s fine I’m sure Tempest can carry us both.”

The horse neighed as if to disagree. The green-eyed boy snorted, and Jason remembered he understood equine animals, even if they were made from lightning and thunder.

The god waved his hand back and forth, looking a little like a kid trying to do silly magic tricks, but after a brief pause a sleeker, less chaotic figure came galloping towards them.

“Miss Zarya, how are you?”

The water shaped horse, that smelled both like the ocean and a fresh-water stream, neighed in reply.

Percy laughed, “I’ve seen better days.”

Jason frowned at the scene, unused to actually seeing a one-sided conversation. With cellphones it was common to hear but the dynamic of half-knowing and half-not didn’t process in his brain properly.

“You ready?” He said.

The God just responded by pulling out of his grip and mounting Zarya.

He immediately shivered at the loss of heat pressed against his side. He didn’t even acknowledge the stab of pain at Percy’s quick getaway.

“Shall we?”

He pulled himself from his clouded mind and climbed up Tempest’s back. With a final glance around the Garden they galloped away, towards the golden horizon and into the ocean below.

Jason watched over Percy for many days, as the god recuperated, gathering strength and regaining balance. Turns out getting stabbed through the heart with the arrow of love really messes with… well everything. It didn’t help that Percy kept getting called to help with this danger, or that situation, or some stupid argument between creatures. It was a wonder the God ever got any sleep.

He wanted to throw-up, to scream every time he thought about his own godly status. Living forever was the least of his despise, and that bucket was horribly full. He wasn’t interested in serving his father for all eternity, and he certainly wasn’t interested in fighting battles and wars and various arrogant beings till the sun died. Sometimes the breath knocked clean out of him when he thought too far. When he remembered he’d have to watch his friends pass on, when he realized he wouldn’t be able to live at camp anymore, when he feared about becoming dulled to the wonders of life in 100 years, 200, 800 years, because he’s already seen it all.

He pulled oxygen into his lungs, forcing himself to take deep breaths, slow his heart. The cloud he was currently lying on shook and then steadied once more. The ocean only a few feet below rippled. Percy.

Half a second later black hair, green eyes, and a body built for sin broke the surface in a smooth motion.

“Hello Jason,” The god nodded.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m just about ready to bury myself under a rock and only come out when all the penguins have moved to the other side of the world.”

“Did you have to help then with another tangle?”

“I just don’t understand why they provoke the jellyfish. It doesn’t end well for either party.”

With a snort, he slipped off the cloud and waved a hand to disperse it to the wind.

Floating just above the blue waters, he turned to stare into sea-green eyes, “I think I figured out how to restore your memory,”

“Oh wow that’s great! How?”

He took a deep breath, “You ready to go on one more adventure Lord Percy Jackson?”

“If it means remembering all the times I’ve stared into your gorgeous blue eyes, I’m up for anything.”

Jason blushed, heart still stuttering at the unabashed flirting. Percy had gotten to that within a few hours of rest some days ago, much to his chagrin. He had tried explaining they were just friends, and nothing had ever happened, but those sea-green eyes had glittered with mischief and the same response was always delivered, “Well that makes me a royal idiot and I guess I should make up for lost time.” He had eventually given up correcting Percy and had resorted to turning every shade of crimson under that heated glaze.

“Where are we off to then?”

“We are paying a visit to our darling Uncle.”

Dark eyebrows scrunched in confusion, “I think you gotta be more specific,”

“I hope you like dogs, because we’re going to the Underworld.”


	9. The Lake of Mnemosyne

_If i told you about_

_the darkness inside of me_

_would you still_

_look at me_

_like I’m the Sun_

_-Harman Kuar_

“So what you’re telling me,” Percy gaped, “Is that I have to submerge myself in a lake in the Underworld?”

Jason nodded, grimacing at the situation, “It’s the only way I can think of.”

“You know,” Percy sighed, “Me and the waters of the Underworld have never really gotten along. I got dumped in the River Styx, I drank fire from the horrible river in Tartarus, and when I battled Iapetus in the River Lethe it took everything in me to stop it from touching my skin. They may be the only times water hasn’t worked with me.”

“Well hopefully this is more benevolent than the rest, although Mnemosyne is a titan so don’t get your hopes up.”

He gulped, stroking the cool neck of Zarya in comfort.

“How…” He turned to the blonde, “How are you adjusting to being a God?”

“It’s easier and harder than I thought. A lot of things are instinct, like moving between places or pulling something from the in-between, but controlling the amount of power I have now is proving to be…” He scrunched his nose, “Well it’s a bit of a pain. I’ve scorched a fair few trees and once my hair just trying to direct lightning. Also, I can manipulate so many more of the air currents, it’s kind of surreal. I can literally rip air from someone’s lungs and force it into another persons.”

“The control is the hardest part. Reyna and Annabeth helped me a lot with that.”

“It’s going to take a while to get there but I will.” The determination rung bright and strong in the new god’s voice.

“And have you decided what you want your domain to be?”

He shook his head, eyes stuck on the horizon.

“Well, I think you have some time. Zeus is still angry at me for breaking his throne room. You probably have until it’s repaired before your official inauguration.” He rolled his eyes at the word.

It was more an excuse to throw a party and get drunker than frat boys. Percy had left his early, preferring to spend the time with Annabeth.

“I’ll think about it. I want to do something like you though. To help out demigods and everything.”

He smiled at the blonde, squeezing his hand, and laughed when that adorable blush crept onto golden skin once more.

Jason cleared his throat, “We don’t have much further now, we should be there by nightfall.”

“Race you there?” He grinned, already grabbing onto Zarya.

“Oh you’re on. What’s the prize?”

“If I win, a date.”

The blonde laughed, “You want to go on a date?”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“I’m not sure you’ll feel that way once you have your memories again.”

“A deal’s a deal, memories or not.”

“If I win, I want a box of your mom’s cookies. I’ve missed them and your stash has rekindled my need to devour as many as possible while I still have all my teeth.”

It was Percy’s turn to laugh, “Very well Lord Grace.”

He winced, “I’m not ready for that just yet.”

“Fair enough. You set to lose?”

“You mean to beat you? Any day.” And with that he was gone, a streak of lightning and blonde hair.

Percy smirked, “Guess a head start doesn’t hurt does it, Zarya?”

The horse snorted, and then became a bullet, became a blur of water and breeze.

“I WON!”

“You did not!”

“Yes I did Grace, accept it.”

“Never. I crossed the threshold first, it’s not my fault Tempest disappeared underneath me.”

“We crossed it first and Zarya made it inside with me,”

“You’re a cheater Jackson.”

“You’re just sorry you have to go on a date with me.”

Golden cheeks blushed a deep red, “I’m not.”

“You know you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” He said softly, looking deep into those blue eyes, “I wouldn’t force you.”

“I know, I know,” The Son of Jupiter sighed, “But I’m not backing out, even if you are a cheater.”

The black-haired boy smirked, “Come on then. The quicker I can get my memories, the quicker I can take you on the best date of your life.”

Jason rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at his lips.

Percy intertwined their fingers, eliciting another crimson blush from his friend and together they fell through the mist, landing on to the hard, black stone of the House of Hades.

Pillars shook and flower petals the colors of gemstones fluttered to the floor.

“This place is rudely beautiful.” He said, looking around at the leaves that dripped with riches and the achingly vibrant bulbs drooping over the bone archways.

“I know what you mean. It’s horribly inviting, like it’s trying to make you stay forever.”

“I guess it is.” He mused.

“Shall we go find our uncle?”

“I think he found us,”

Bounding towards them was a three-headed dog bigger than a bus.

“Hello Cerberus,”

Three tongues licked his face, heads nuzzling into him.

“He likes you it seems?”

“Play fetch once and suddenly you’re best friends.”

Jason reached up, scratching behind the ear of one head.

Six eyes turned towards the blonde and blinked. The heads tilted to the side, tongues lolling out. He pulled his hands away, blue eyes widening. Cerberus pounced, yapping and licking at the young god.

“I think he likes you too,” Percy laughed.

“This is great, but my lungs are being squished to death,” He groaned, continuing to rub the dog’s belly.

“Okay that’s enough Cerberus,” Green eyes twinkled as he watched the playful scene before him.

Three heads perked up, ears twitching, and with a final bark bounded away and into the darkness beyond.

“Well I did not expect the guard dog of the underworld to be taken in by head scratches,”

“His name means Spots are you really that surprised?”

“Okay fair point.” Jason laughed.

He sucked in a breath at that beautiful sound and wondered for the hundredth time in the last few days why they had never done anything, why they had never even tried to be together. He half wished he wasn’t getting his memories back just so he never had to know what went so horribly wrong with them that the Son of Jupiter kept denying their connection. He knew though that he wouldn’t ever feel complete without those memories. He’d always be wondering what he missed, and eternity was a long time to wonder.

“Well, well, well,” A booming voice echoed through the chamber, “If it isn’t my two nephews.”

“Hello Uncle,”

“Percy Jackson, I haven’t seen you since the last Winter Solstice,”

“Been busy keeping your children safe,” He smiled sickly sweet.

“None of that sass with me I know for a fact Nico is fine he comes to visit once a month.”

“I wasn’t–“

“And what is going on here,” Hades interrupted, staring at the blonde, “I see my brother has made a habit of turning half-bloods into immortals,”

“Do you not do the same thing Uncle?” Jason said.

Hades narrowed his eyes at the young god, “My way is the natural order of things.”

“Oh yes I forgot, children dying is very natural, silly me.”

“What do you two want?” The God of the Dead spat.

“We are going to the Lake of Mnemosyne,”

“You cannot pass this chamber without my permission.”

“Then can we please have it Uncle,” The Son of Poseidon piped up, voice still dripping with poisoned honey.

“Tell me this first Child of Greece,” The grin on Hades face made Percy’s blood run cold.

“What is your domain?”

“I have no chosen it yet.” The blonde said stiffly.

“So you truly do not know then?”

“Know what?” Golden skin leeched itself of colour.

“Oh isn’t this magnificent!” The God of the Dead clapped.

“Know what Uncle?” Percy growled, looking over to find Jason bent over, body shaking violently.

“Jase!”

The Son of Jupiter wheezed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Love? Jase? Jason?” Percy looked at him incredulously.

“I’m fine,” He finally gasped, laughter still evident in his flushed cheeks.

“You okay there?”

“My life is an ongoing joke and I am both the one telling it and the one it is being told to,”

“I think you broke him,” Green eyes narrowed, pinning on his Uncle.

Hades simply smiled, “You may go to the Lake,”

“How do we get there?”

But the God of the Dead was already gone.

Percy turned to his friend, “Are you okay?”

“I’ll explain everything later but we have to get you sorted first.” He shrugged, “One thing at a time.”

He stared at his friend, “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Jason laughed, “I’m fine, You ready to do this?”

He would not push, would not ask to know every detail.

“What could possibly go wrong?” Percy grinned.

“Oh gods please do not say those fatal words. It’s like they induce Murphy’s Law.”

“I’ve gotten to calling it the Demigod Law,”

“Does it still work even though we aren’t demigods anymore?”

“Considering that the reason for all the problems stems from the half-god side not the half-human, yes.”

“Well damn,” The blonde groaned, “Hopefully it isn’t twice as bad now that we’re full gods.”

“So far that hope hasn’t worked out for either of us, but we have forever to wait,” Green eyes glittered with amusement.

Jason didn’t reply, his lightning gaze fixed on the winding river in front of them, “The Styx.”

“Where did you say the Lake of Mnemosyne was?”

“Next to the River Lethe,”

“Oh convenient, the lake of memory right next to the river of forgetting.” Percy rolled his eyes, “Gods I hate this place.”

“Then let’s get to it.”

“How do you suppose we get there?”

“Come here,” The Son of Jupiter crooked a finger.

“Oh Jase you know I’m completely on board but is this really the time?”

Red cheeks puffed out a breath, “Just get your ass over here.”

“Whatever you say,” He smiled cheekily moving to stand in front of him.

Jason grabbed his waist pulling their bodies flush together, wrapping a strong arm around his lower back. It was Percy’s turn to blush the color of rubies.

“What–” He gasped, “What are you doing?”

“Glad to see you being affected for once,” A deep rolling laugh skittered across his skin.

“Grace what–“

Before he could say another word they were being flung across the air, flung though the world, the galaxy, through time itself. He gripped broad shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut. It took every ounce of self-restraint to hold in his scream. With a sudden jolt they stopped moving, suspended three feet from the ground. 

Percy kept his eyes closed, still holding Jason in a vice grip.

“You can let go now,” The amusement in the blonde’s voice was unappreciated.

Carefully he pried himself free of the fabric he had tangled in his fingers and opened his eyes slowly.

“What the actual fuck was that?”

“I discovered that if I think about where I want to go the air currents will lead me there. It’s like they have a memory of their own, so if anyone had ever taken this path they would know. Kind of surreal.”

“Water does the same thing,” He nodded, a frown creasing his forehead in thought, “But it doesn’t just work wherever, I have to be near a huge source.”

“We can worry about the illogicality of it all later, for now we worry about you.”

Their eyes bore into each other, suddenly noticing how close they were.

Percy cleared his throat, “Right, okay,”

He slipped out of Jason’s arms and fell to the ground with a soft thud. It was sandy and barren in this area, nothing like the beautiful gardens at the entrance. But there, glimmering a little way away was a small lake. Surrounding it were the most vibrant, alluring trees and shrubs, blooming with flowers of all colours and sizes.The water dazzled and glittered like diamonds in the sun. He knew if he touched it, it would become a song in his blood. Cool and clear and full of the living.

“Wow,” He breathed, walking towards the lake in a daze. There was no-one. There was nothing. Just this beautiful body of water calling to him, caressing his senses, rolling through his core.

“Jackson no!” A hand grabbed his arm, yanking him back.

He tried to shake it off, unable to look away from the bright, inviting haven, “I have to get closer to it,”

Warm hands gripped his face and suddenly he was staring into the eyes of a storm.

“Percy look at me.” That voice was so stern but so lovely. Like rolling thunder and the promise of adventure.

He focused his eyes until he could see every eyelash, and the barely-there spattering of freckles on a straight nose.

“We’re gonna walk towards the garden but you aren’t gonna look at anything except me, okay?” That wonderful voice instructed.

He would do anything to keep hearing it. “Okay,”

They started walking, slowly, stumbling over gravel and catching each other. Moments later, his feet stepped into cool water. He could feel the power thrumming around him, but the wetness of the lake didn’t touch his skin

“Do you know what to do?”

Such a soft voice, so pretty. He shook his head.

“You can’t drink the water, so you have to dive in. Which means you have to let it touch you,”

“Are you coming with me?”

“I can’t,”

“What if I drown?”

“You–“

“It happened once. I was terrified for weeks.” He mumbled.

Jason sucked in a breath, “You will be fine, I’m here to pull you out.”

“Don’t let me drown, please.” A tear rolled down his face, he didn’t even notice.

The boy with the nice voice swiped at his cheek softly, “I’d never leave you Percy Jackson.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“It seems I’m going to be around for a long, long time.”

“Because you are a god?” The currents tugged at his heels, pulling him in deeper.

“No, because as long as Eros is around, I will be too,”

“I don’t understand?” He felt the cool water rising to his waist, yanking harder at his legs.

“It seems the God of Love has chosen a consort for the first time in two millennia.” That beautiful voice whispered.

With a strangled gasp Percy fell backwards and crashed into the glittering black lake.


	10. Wind and Water, Darkness and Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the end! i always wonder how we get here so fast?

_I think we deserve_

_a soft epilogue, my love,_

_We are good people_

_and we’ve suffered enough._

_-Seventy Years of Sleep, Nikka Ursula_

The water was cold and hot and rushing and quiet. It churned like a wild sea and bubbled like a mountain brook. The currents spoke to him, whispered the secrets of the world.

_I killed her._

_He was the first person I ever fell in love with._

_They were the last._

_Why doesn’t my mom love me?_

_My child hates me._

_Will my brother ever come home?_

_My cousin drowned and it’s all my fault._

_I love my best friend._

He swam to the bottom of the lake listening to the confessions, to the memories people had taken, had given, had revealed. And as he sunk to the floor a brilliant white light flared before him. It took the shape of a figure, and slowly sharpened to reveal a woman. She looked like she knew everything about you. She looked like she knew how the world started and who would end it. She looked lethal.

“Hello Perseus Jackson,”

“Mnemosyne,”

“What are you doing in my lake?”

“You already know,”

She smiled and it promised sin. “Why don’t you tell me anyway.”

“I am trying to retrieve my memories. It seems some of them were taken from me.”

“They were. The arrow of love does not simply give. It is a balance.”

“What did it give, for it to have taken?”

“It spared you your life Son of Poseidon. You would have died. So, in exchange for your life the arrows took the memories of the one you love the most.”

He pushed her words of love, of confessions far out of his mind. It would do no good to dwell on such heartbreaking matters till he got his memories back. He turned his focus; “How could I die?” he frowned, “I’m a god now,”

“Eros is a primordial being. Love was here long before you and me and will be here long after. The arrows were not made to be used as weapons; they were made to control the wildness of love.”

“So what? Their powers overwhelm even immortal beings?”

She nodded, a cold graceful smile still playing at her lips.

“So your lake will not restore my memories?”

“Oh it will, but nothing is without something in return.”

“What do you want?”

“Your happiest moments are yet to come Perseus Jackson. In exchange for the recovery of your stolen memories you will have to give me a memory of your own.”

His eyes widened, blinked, closed.

“I am feeling generous today so I will let you choose which memory but choose wisely Son of Poseidon because your memories shape who you are. Give up the wrong once and you could be a different person for all of eternity.”

“How–“ He swallowed, “How will I know it’s one of my happiest memories?”

“Even if you do not realize it, you hear the call of the ocean every time you are happy.”

He frowned, a million thoughts flitting across his glowing green eyes. She was right, he hadn’t known that but thinking back he could recall it now. The day he and Annabeth had their first kiss. The day Estelle was born. The day he saw Camp Half-blood for the first time. The day– the day he and Jason first combined their powers.

“You have a deal Mnemosyne.”

She laughed softly and Percy wondered if he just signed a contract with the devil, herself.

The Titaness put a cool, bony finger to his forehead and with a single muttered word he was being thrown up, up, out of his body. Suddenly his head was breaking through the frigid lake, his body shivering in a way that felt as if he would never be warm again. He crawled onto dryer land, gasping, coughing up water onto the hard ground.

“Percy!” A voice yelled and suddenly he was being hauled into a warm body.

“Are you alright? What happened? Are you okay?”

He looked up into lightning blue eyes, “Hello Jason Grace,”

“Hello,” His voice cracked.

“Remember me?”

“That’s my line,” The blonde choked out a laugh.

“I do, I remember everything.” He cupped a golden cheek, staring into those electrifying eyes.

“And?” A shaky whisper fluttered between them.

“And I hope you’re prepared for our date because I’m ready to spend eternity with you.”

The laugh that met him was the most incredible thing Percy had ever heard. The ocean crashed through his head. He smiled softly.

_I think I’ll keep this one Titaness._

The Lake of Mnemosyne rippled gently, as if amused.

They hauled themselves up and sped out of the underworld, not a moment to spare. They made it to outside, inhaling the smell of the ocean and reveling in the icy winds whipping at their cheeks.

“Any idea where we are?” Jason asked, staring at the expanse of island, ocean, and distinct lack of civilization.

“I think we’re somewhere on the Moroccan coast? Maybe in the Canary Islands?

“Why did the underworld spit us out here?”

“Maybe it thinks we deserve a holiday?” He snorted.

“You couldn’t have chosen a realistic reason?” The blonde gave him a wry look.

“Maybe this is where Eros wanted to meet you?”

Jason’s face paled, “I’m not ready for that yet.”

Percy grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze before interlocking their fingers and pulling him close.

“What does it mean? You being his consort?”

“I was confused at first because I thought it meant partner. I-I wasn’t prepared to give myself over to that. Cupid is beautiful but he is not mine and I am not his,”

He didn’t say anything, letting the young god gather his thoughts.

“When you were under, I panicked,” The Son of Jupiter took a deep breath, “But then Hades walked by and– well he explained that in the old language, it just means ‘in harmony with’.”

“So Eros has not chosen you to be his…” He struggled to say the word, “His lover?”

“No,” Stormy eyes turned to look into his, “I’m just his helpmate, I guess? I don’t know, the God has to clarify things but it’s not romantic and-“ Another shaky breath, “And if it is I will refuse everyday for as long as I live.”

“I am here, until we are fading beings and dusty whispers _, I am here_.” He murmured, ocean eyes fluttering.

“I know.” The Child of Greece smiled softly, “I know.”

It was so easy, he thought, so easy to get lost in those lightning pools and steady hands. He did not know if he would drown the world or fracture it if he couldn’t wake to those blue eyes and that electric smile. He did not know what he would do if his friend _chose_ to leave. He knew though, with unwavering certainty that he would take any time they have, would treasure it with every breath.

“We shouldn’t stand here,” The blonde interrupted their silence, “Hades knows what beasts we’re attracting.”

“Right, right,” He blinked, shaking himself out of his haze.

They turned towards the ocean and walked hand in hand down the beach, pale gold light trailing them.

***

Jason flew low over the waters as Percy swam like a bullet.

“Where are we going?” The Son of Jupiter yelled, smiling brighter than the sun.

“Wherever the wind takes us.”

“I know just the place,”

The raced towards the horizon, laughing and whooping, and _living_.

“Where should we go first?” Jason shouted over the wind.

“Why do we have to go anywhere at all?”

“You want to fly around for the rest of eternity?”

“I don’t want to fly anywhere Grace,” He grinned, pointing to the sky, “Your father finds it amusing to zap people for fun and he is far from happy with me right now.”

“How pissed is he?”

“Well let’s just say I should probably stay away from Olympus for a while.”

“How did you convince him to turn me into a god anyway?”

“Nothing that concerns you,” He yelled, swimming faster.

With a phantom wind Jason grabbed the god’s leg and pulled him back.

“Oh no Jackson you are not getting away from me that easily,”

Percy scowled as the wind carried him out of the water and in front of that stern unflinching gaze.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing illegal?” He offered, smiling innocently.

“Can gods do illegal things? Are we bound by human law?” Jason frowned.

“Okay I didn’t do anything morally wrong,” He corrected and then tacked on, “I think.”

Blue eyes narrowed, “Exactly what deal did you make with my father?”

“Technically it wasn’t your father since I talked to Zeus not Jupiter,” Percy stalled.

“I swear to the gods–“ The blonde cut himself off, a series of emotions crossing his face as he realized he was included in that group now.

“It really is nothing to worry about.” The Son of Poseidon gave a dazzling smile.

“Um absolutely not, you aren’t getting away with that, even if your smile is gorgeous beyond reason.” The young god grumbled.

“You think my smile is gorgeous?” He beamed.

“I already agreed to go on a date with you, so the flirting tactics aren’t going to cut it.” Jason growled, “What did you and my father agree on?”

Percy sighed, “When he calls, I have to do his bidding.”

The air around them plummeted in temperature.

“What did he mean do his bidding?”

“You never know with Zeus. Sometimes it’s ‘create another species for the mortals to discover’ and sometimes it’s ‘kill this entire village because that one person called me dumb.’”

“Oh gods Percy, why would you do that?” He breathed, worry evident in every achingly beautiful feature.

“I would have exchanged my soul if it meant you living Jase. You have to know that. I would have endured a thousand years in Tartarus.”

The Son of Jupiter let out a strangled gasp and pulled Percy into him. They floated there, a few meters above the Atlantic Ocean and held onto each other like the world was ending. Jason threaded his hands through his black curls, gripping them softly. Percy wrapped his arms around the young god’s waist, gently stroking his fingers back and forth.

“You aren’t allowed to die because of me.” Jason breathed into his neck

“Too late for that,” He laughed.

A half-hearted giggle was the reply.

“Jase,” He said, “I hope– I hope you know–“

The blonde lifted his head from Percy’s shoulder to look into his eyes, “What is it?”

“I hope you know I would destroy the world, people, _myself_ if it meant you were okay, happy, safe.”

“I know Perce,” Watery blue eyes stared into his own sea green ones, “And I hope you know I’d give you the universe if it meant you could keep that troublemaker’s smile, if it meant keeping that loyal heart in one piece.”

“Kiss me,” Was his only reply.

Without hesitation the Son of Jupiter closed the distance between them and forever _began._

The ocean was a song in Percy’s blood. He smirked into the kiss.

_You can have this one Mnemosyne._

He heard her laugh and his eyes fluttered shut.

“You would make a good consort to the God of Love,” He whispered.

A sinful grin was the blonde’s answer, and then they were off.

As night fell Jason pointed to a mass in the distance. Smiling Percy swam faster towards it, racing time itself. With a grin he stepped out of the gleaming moonlit waters and onto the sun-warmed beach.

“Why here?”

“I would come here after every quest. It’d take me no more than a day to do what I needed to and then I would hide out here till I could face the world again. It’s my happy place,” The blonde said, floating down and landing on the white sand.

“I would have thought that’d be somewhere in the clouds as far away from water as possible.” He teased.

The signature blush crept up Jason’s cheeks, “Usually, but it was the only way to be close to you.”

“Oh Jase,” He softened, pulling them together.

“Stupid I know.”

“I’m honoured. And I’m sorry. That I wasn’t there. It kills me to know you were so alone.”

“I am to blame. I didn’t even try to reach out.”

Percy stroked a golden cheek, hooking a finger under the young god’s chin and tilting his head up.

“Thank you for letting me in.”

“I should be thanking you,” Jason swallowed, meeting his eyes.

“I guess we both owe each other.”

“Do you think-“ The young god hesitated and then took a deep breath, “Do you think we can heal?”

“I have spent four years trying to heal and my journey is not over. I’m not sure it ever will be but keeping the people I love close, that saves me every day.”

Blue eyes welled with tears, “I’ve pushed everyone away because it hurt so much to lose them, I couldn’t begin to try and keep them close again.”

Percy knew words would never show how much he understood that fear, that ache of losing people again and again. Nothing in the world except time and consistent love would dull that pain. So, he held the blonde in his arms and let stormy tears soak through his shirt.

“You think our friends will forgive me? For pushing them away?” Jason finally hiccuped.

“They have missed you more than you could ever know. Your sarcasm, and your unwavering will, and your protectiveness. They miss you, and they will welcome you with open arms.”

His eyes welled with tears all over again, “And you?”

He grabbed those golden cheeks ready to close the distance between them. A second first kiss. Eternity would start for the third and final time.

The blonde stared up at him, “What will we become?”

“Wind and water, darkness and gold.”

“And how will we live?”

The smile he produced set forests ablaze, “Like gods.”

They laughed into each other, sharing space, breath, moments.

“Kiss me Jason Grace,”

Time slowed to a stop, melting and molding around them. Percy Jackson has been a god for three years but here on an unknown, moonlit beach his life has just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me all your thoughts, beautiful human!


End file.
